


迟来的爱

by cavolo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavolo/pseuds/cavolo
Summary: I did not know Love had settled down on me
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 11





	迟来的爱

**Author's Note:**

> 哥没掉下去的AU  
> OOC单亲好爸爸  
> 和弟关系很一般，所以没有弟出场  
> 设定尼禄大概7、8岁？（不敢发随缘惹）  
> 人不能，至少不应该……哦，他们是恶魔人，那没事了.jpg  
> 炼，都可以炼哦  
> 灵感来自D·H·劳伦斯的诗，Love Comes Late

I did not know Love had settled down on me...

那个女人的话语里曾经包含一个词——

“爱”。

维吉尔试图理解它。

那个女人为他产下一个儿子——

随即离开了。

维吉尔尚未理解透彻。

爱。

这个概念把他带回到近二十年前。

那些父亲教他读书写字的日子。

那些母亲哄他酣然入梦的日子。

那些但丁喊他出去玩耍的日子。

直到恶魔夺走了他的一切。

爱他的和他爱的人都离他远去，爱，对他而言，还有什么意义？

于是他开始恨。

恨父亲的失踪。

恨母亲的脆弱。

恨胞弟得到的偏袒。

归根结底，他恨自己的无能。

他只记得，自己还不够强大。

‘力量……我需要更多力量……’

“爸爸？”

稚气的嗓音打碎了这短暂的回忆。

维吉尔自梦魇中惊醒，手上的书本滑落，掉到老旧的木地板，发出沉闷的噪声。他猛地抬起头，见到一个幼童。

有着和他相同的发色，浅蓝的双眼因惊吓而睁大，怀抱毛毯的纤细双臂微微发抖。

“爸爸？”那个孩子再次小声呼唤。

他的儿子，尼禄。

意识回笼后，愧疚渐渐涌出。

维吉尔突然不知所措。他刚刚令尼禄感到恐惧了。

他甚至忘记了那本书，只是继续坐着，左手握紧爱刀。

“我做错什么了吗？”尼禄站在他跟前，搂紧毯子，看上去心有余悸，想要伸手抚摸他，却又不敢。

“你没有错，亲爱的（dearest）……”维吉尔尽可能放轻语调说，“问题出在我身上，不关你的事。”

尼禄听完反而不高兴了，反驳道：“怎么会不关我的事？我肯定担心你啊。”

没等他有所反应，尼禄先爬上沙发，给他披好柔软的毛毯，然后又跳下去——为了拾取地上的书本。

尼禄弯腰的动作牵动了衣摆，露出后腰白皙的皮肤，他丝毫没有注意到，自顾自抱起厚重的典籍，噘起粉红的小嘴，吹走书页粘上的灰尘。

维吉尔默默地注视，不由自主轻微一笑。

啊，他的儿子，他的尼禄，总使他的心融化的、纯真的、可爱的生物。

这个孩子继承了他的恶魔血统，却像天使那般完美无瑕，惹人疼爱。

他毫不费力地用右手抱过尼禄的腰肢，将孩子放到自己大腿上 。

尽管夜深，尼禄还是发出了不加抑制的笑声，扭动身体躲避父亲的钳制。

“好痒！”

“那就别乱动。”

“但是好痒啊，爸爸！哈哈哈哈……”

他的手臂收得更紧。因为他爱这个孩子的笑声，想听更多。

他的耳畔又响起一阵甜美的轻笑。

尼禄挣扎着转过身，一手抱书，一手搂住他的脖子。

依偎之间，他能感受到尼禄的心脏的活跃跳动。

他的孩子说：“我爱你，爸爸。”

在他的大脑里，总有一副声音尖叫，‘力量……我需要更多的力量……’

其实，还总有另一副声音哭喊，‘我也想要被爱、被保护……’

原来他并非是不想要“爱”。

他只是害怕自己无法保护爱他的和他爱的人。

时至今日，他仍然为自己没能救下母亲而感到自责。

他绝不允许类似的事情再次发生。

维吉尔左手握着阎魔刀，右手护着幼儿，将其罩于自己的身影之下。

尼禄会很安全的。

在他的臂弯里。

他亲吻孩子的脸颊，说：“我也爱你。”

孩子回以更多的爱和更多的亲吻。吻在额头，吻在眼睑，吻在鼻尖，吻在脸颊，也一次又一次轻吻嘴唇，最后变成懒洋洋地吸吮。

维吉尔尝到了牛奶的甜味。

尼禄率先撑不住，打了个哈欠。

“去睡吧。”维吉尔揉了揉尼禄的头发。

“我要陪你……”尼禄迷迷糊糊地用脸磨蹭父亲的胸膛，嘟囔道，“我们一起睡，好吗？那么你就不会再做噩梦了……”

孩子纯粹的爱和关怀使他感到一阵微妙的酥麻。他克制地亲吻孩子的额头。

“晚安，男孩（sweet boy）。”

“嗯，晚安，爸爸。”

他抽走尼禄怀里的书本，放到一旁。可能是尼禄的毯子在起作用，维吉尔也察觉到了困意来袭。

伴随着尼禄安稳的呼吸声，他慢慢合上双眼。

...Till a dream came trembling through my flesh in the night

And I woke, wondering who touched me with such fear and delight.

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次炼，不太熟练  
> 总之我先自觉下地狱


End file.
